1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for decurling tags and webs in devices such as printers with stacker.
2. Description of Related Art
Printable webs can be comprised of various materials such as uncoated tag stock, coated tag stock, fabric, pressure sensitive label stock, and the like. These materials are typically wound into a supply roll. Such web materials differ as to the amount of memory or set they have from having been wound into a supply roll. For example, it has been found that the memory of certain uncoated tag stock is substantial and is greater than the memory of coated tag stock. On the other hand, the memory of a fabric web is very small. In addition, the amount of curl in a web increases as the distance between the outside of the supply roll and the center of the supply roll decrease. Thus, for materials in which the memory is substantial, the web does not decurl sufficiently as the web passes through a utilization device such as a printer to result in flat tags. Flat tags can be easier to stack in a stacker than curled tags, flat tags can be easier to handle and apply to garments than curled tags, and flat tags have a better appearance. Curled tags present an unsightly appearance. As used herein, the expression “tag web” includes “label webs” and “tags” include “labels”.